A Silent Night?
by Lomiashi
Summary: Malam itu sangat tenang. Namun, Gempa malah terserang insomnia.


A Silent Night?

by Sweatbitter

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

 _Harap memaklumi kesalahan yang susah sering terjadi. Kalau bisa, tegur._

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. Semata-mata, hanya untuk kesenangan._

HaliTauGem: 16 tahun; ApiAir: 8 tahun

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, malam menjadi lebih tenang bagi Gempa. Tak seperti sebelumnya. Dimana tugas-tugas dari sekolah menyibukkan. Dimana keributan kecil antar saudaranya yang lain menginterupsi. Dimana tak ada sedikit pun waktu barang untuk menonton acara televisi.

Ya, Gempa sangat sibuk, tetapi tidak untuk malam ini. Yang sungguh tenang.

Taufan—yang biasanya membuat keributan dengan sang sulung—memutuskan menginap di rumah temannya. "Sekali-kali nemenin Fang tidur juga! Kan abangnya lagi gaada di rumah," begitu alasannya yang tak menyembunyikan hal lain.

Tampaknya karena hal itu, saudara yang lain tak ada niat membuat keributan. Tugas dari sekolah pun tak terlalu banyak dan sudah lebih awal diselesaikan. Membuat Gempa dapat menghela napas lega.

Sekarang, Gempa hanya harus menutup mata dan terbawa ke alam mimpi. Butuh sedikit waktu memang.

Satu menit...

Gempa masih berusaha untuk tertidur.

Tujuh menit...

Gempa mulai tak bisa tenang.

Sepuluh menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Tiga puluh menit...

"Kenapa aku gak bisa tidur-?" Gempa bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Berpikir sebentar, kemudian turun dari ranjang dan menuju dapur. "Secangkir susu panas mungkin bisa membantu."

oOo

Gempa menghadap kanan, kemudian berubah ke kiri. Juga berputar di atas kasur layaknya jarum jam. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, Gempa tak bisa tidur dalam posisi apapun. Padahal lima menit yang lalu, ia sudah menghabiskan secangkir susu panas. Tetap saja, Gempa tak bisa tidur.

"Insomnia, kah...?"

Menghela napas, ditatap langit-langit kamar. Tak ada yang menarik di atas sana. Hanya kekosongan. Membuat Gempa bosan, tetapi rasa kantuk sama sekali tak menghampiri. Pandangan dialihkan pada jam dinding.

Pukul 09.40.

"Yang lain udah tidur gak, ya?" Kembali bangkit dari posisinya, kali ini niat Gempa memeriksa kamar para saudaranya. Mungkin saja ada yang bisa menemani selama ia terjaga. Sampai akhirnya mengantuk.

Dilangkahkan kaki ke kamar Air yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Gempa sungguh yakin adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas dua SD itu sudah tertidur lelap. Membuka pintu perlahan, ternyata memang benar. Air terlelap begitu nyenyak sambil memeluk boneka pausnya. Membuat Gempa sedikit iri melihatnya.

Pintu ditutup kembali, beralih ke kamar di seberangnya. Kamar Api, kembaran Air. Kali ini Gempa tak yakni adiknya itu sudah tidur. Namun, ketidakyakinan itu hancur setelah melihat Api juga terlelap begitu nyenyak. Bahkan dengkuran yang tidak terlalu nyaring terdengar. Ah, sepertinya lelah karena bermain dengan aktif seharian.

Menaiki tangga, Gempa menuju kamar di lantai dua. Kamar sunyi dengan lampu yang mati menyapa setelah melewati tangga. Kamar Taufan yang tidak perlu dicek. Gempa langsung menghampiri kamar sang kakak sulung di sebelahnya. Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Heran karena hal itu, Gempa mengecek isi kamar tanpa memasukinya.

"Eh? Kak Hali gak ada. Biasanya 'kan kalo keluar ditutup terus pintunya."

Yang ditemukan hanya kamar berantakan. Dengan berbagai alat tulis terutama kertas berhamburan di lantai. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda Halilintar berada di sana.

"Gempa? Ngapain?"

"Ah! Kak Hali—" Sosok yang dicari mengagetkan Gempa dari belakang. Refleks membuatnya berbalik menghadap Halilintar dan menepi dari bibir pintu. "Yah... Aku cuma ngecek apa kak Hali udah tidur atau gak aja."

"Ngapain? Tugasmu udah selesai?"

"Udah kok, kak."

"Kenapa gak tidur?"

"Aku gak bisa tidur. Gak tau kenapa."

Hening sesaat, suasana menjadi canggung. Halilintar berakhir masuk ke dalam kamar. Gempa berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, ucapan sang kakak mencegah.

"Masuk sini."

Bingung, tetapi Gempa hanya menurut. Dirinya berdiri kikuk di samping Halilintar yang menaruh gelas berisi air ke atas nakas. Sang kakak langsung duduk di tepi ranjang sebelum kembali menyuruh Gempa untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ng... Mau ngapain, kak?"

"Coba kamu pijit di daerah sini."

Halilintar memijit pangkal jari kelingking di telapak tangan. Yang diikuti oleh Gempa. Sedikit penjelasan disampaikan oleh sang kakak sulung. Ah, Gempa baru tahu kalau yang dipijatnya itu adalah titik gelisah. Memang, sih. Sedari tadi ia tak tenang, karena mendadak insomnia. Namun, sekarang sudah merasa sedikit lebih rileks.

"Gimana rasanya?"

"Udah agak rileks sih, kak."

Halilintar bangkit, kemudian menuju rak buku. Salah satu buku diambil dan disodorkan pada Gempa. Yang langsung disambut dengan bingung.

"Baca."

Gempa menatap buku di tangan. Buku tentang laut. Sedikit penjelasan kembali didengarkan. Oh, cara lain untuk membuat rileks. Tanpa bertanya lagi, langsung dibaca buku itu. Melihat hal itu, Halilintar kembali melanjutkan tugas menulisnya. Sesekali diseruput air putihnya disela kebingungan dalam merangkai kata.

"Oh, iya. Kak Hali kok belum tidur? Kan biasanya jam 9 udah tidur."

"Aku masih punya tugas. Mending kamu mikirin diri sendiri aja."

Tak bertanya-tanya lagi, Gempa lanjut membaca. Bacaan yang diberikan sang kakak sungguh menakjubkan juga menenangkan. Gambaran ilmiah mengenai laut entah mengapa lebih 'menghanyutkan'. Dibandingkan dengan gambaran dalam novel.

Membaca sebentar saja membuat Gempa diserang rasa kantuk. Namun ditahan, kakaknya masih terjaga. Tidak sopan kalau sampai tertidur di sini. Dan Gempa merasa tak kuat kalau harus ke kamarnya di lantai bawah.

"Tidur."

"Ng... Tapi, Kak Hali masih ngerjain tugas."

Halilintar langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Beralih menuju kasur sambil berucap, "Bisa dilanjut nanti. Ayo, tidur," kemudian merebahkan diri.

Gempa hanya mengangguk, sebelum berbaring di samping Halilintar. Matanya langsung ditutup saking mengantuknya. Halilintar menatap wajah tenang sang adik, kemudian mendengar gumaman kecil. Yang menciptakan senyum tipis di wajah.

"Kak Hali... Makasih..."

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ***mengerang frustasi*** niat hati ingin ikut #FlashFictFest lagi. Tapi bablas ngetik sampe 800 words. なんで? /hush

Emang sih bisa dipotong gitu. Tapi aku males. Yaudah, publish biasa aja! /y

Btw ini draf di tumblr xd dan ku dah donlot VPN. Ku hentam lanjut ngetik sambungannya wkwkwk

Oke! Sekian! Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~!

 **~Sweatbitter**


End file.
